The Reason
by llama-hunter-on-fire
Summary: Erin Lorgan is a 19 year old living in London who has a terminal brain tumour. She just wants to be ordinary and not labelled, when she meets Sherlock they become inseparable, but she only has about a year to live. Erin is the reason he hides emotions. The reason he did drugs. The reason he can care. His reason to live.
1. I just want to be ordinary

**"****So what might we deduce about his heart?"**

**"****I dunno"**

**Mycroft sat back in his seat, he then produced another manila coloured file and placed it on the table and sat back. He deliberated whether or not he should share this information, after all this was his story to share. He cleared his throat leaning forward slightly.**

**"****What does the name 'Erin Lorgan' mean to you"**

**John stared blankly at the man in front of him, "Nothing, why."**

**"****I didn't expect you to, Erin Logan was an acquaintance to Sherlock of sorts. She was the reason my dear brother started taking drugs 10 years ago" **

**Mycroft passed the file over to John who opened the cover and looked down in shock. In the file were many documents, medical and others, but what John found the most surprising was various pictures of a young Sherlock and a girl who looked to be around the same age with him. She had brown hair and pale skin, she looked fairly ordinary - someone who wouldn't stand out in a crowd. Sherlock having a friend in the past didn't entirely shock him, he was his friend now after all, what he didn't expect was Sherlock and this girl, presumably Erin, holding hands and laughing.**

**"****What is this" John asked quietly unsure if Mycroft was playing some sort of trick.**

**"****These are pictures of Erin Logan and Sherlock in 1999 and 2001, Sherlock was 20 at the time and she was 19." Mycroft stopped there, he knew he may be crossing some sort of boundary to inform John of Sherlock's and Erin's relationship. He knew that he couldn't tell John that this past Christmas Sherlock was upset over a death, just not Irene Adler's as John had assumed.**

**"****Why are you showing me this?" John asked, he couldn't make sense of the situation at hand.**

**"****My brother has become somewhat reliant on you . You are his closest friend at it is your responsibility to make sure that Sherlock doesn't relapse, to do this you need to know all the facts and triggers." Mycroft knew that it wasn't Johns responsibility, but Sherlock ****_had_****become dependant on John.**

**Before John could say anything Mycroft pulled one of the medical forms from the file and handed it over to John.**

**_SURNAME : LORGAN_**

**_FORNAME : ERIN_**

**_D.O.B : 1980, NOVEMBER 13_**

**_D.O.D : 2001, DECEMBER 24_**

**_GENDER : FEMALE_**

**_MOTHER : JESSICA LORGAN nee GALLAGHER_**

**_FATHER : PAUL LORGAN_**

**_ADDRESS : 21 NORTHUMBERLAND STREET, LONDON_**

**_DOCTOR : DR. CHRISTOPHER COOPER_**

**_DIAGNOSES : TERMINAL CANCER, BRAIN TUMOUR_**

**_DIAGNOSED : 1992, SEPTEMBER 15_**

**_IN CASE OF EMERGENCY CALL : SHERLOCK HOLMES, 0792634257_**

**"****Oh my god, I had no idea Sherlock had any friends- I always thought of him as a bit of loner" John admitted guiltily. **

**"****He was," Mycroft said, seemingly unbothered, "until, he met Erin. She was the first person besides mummy to actually accept him, they were very close. Which was why it was so hard for Sherlock afterwards. Terrible. That's why he started taking drugs. You are the first person since her to accept him, I think that's why he likes you so much. Though he'll never admit it mind you. He won't even admit to knowing her, she's probably locked away in his 'mind palace' now"**

**Now John thought about it, the other day when Sherlock was in his mind palace John swore he heard Sherlock mutter 'Erin' but dismissed it thinking it was for a case, when he told Mycroft this his face twisted into concern.**

**"****If he is thinking about her again we need to keep an extra close eye on him" Mycroft sighed.**

**"****Why" John asked confused and leaned forwards.**

**"****Well its not my place to say. However, my brother is a very stubborn person so he won't tell you himself, and you need to know this."**

**Mycroft shifted into a comfortable position and ordered another cup of tea, as was the British way when storytelling. He sighed, hoping Sherlock wouldn't react too badly to John knowing this information.**

******December 1999, Hospital**

**Erin walked aimlessly through the corridors of , all of the hallways and rooms familiar after spending lots of time here since she was twelve years old. It was the last day of term for all of the med students, as a pass time she would watch the lessons through the door windows. When she was younger Erin had wanted to be a doctor, her plans had changed when they had diagnosed her with cancer. She had a brain tumour, they had been putting her through many ordeals of surgery and treatment 'trying to save such a young life', it had almost worked. Despite the fact that her brown hair had started to grow out and now reached her collar bone and she looked healthy, yesterday they had informed her that her cancer was terminal. **

**Now here she was, staring through the doors at the people her age laughing and exchanging gifts for Christmas, although she wasn't feeling too festive herself. Soon she would just be another cadaver on a slab, within about a year. She moved out of the way quickly just before the mass amounts of young adults swarmed out. She stood back and watched them quietly, she wished she could be like them not labelled as 'different', 'special' or whispered in hushed tones 'sick'. She was just like anyone else, just with some….limitations in how extreme she could act.**

**"****See ya Mike" a blonde boy called as he walked backwards.**

**"****You to, John, Merry Christmas," Mike called back. She had talked to Mike a few times and he had shown her his medical books. She envied him, he could be a doctor if he wanted, he had friends, he was normal.**

**The hallways cleared and Erin pushed herself of the white wall and began to walk the familiar route of bleached floors back to her plain hospital room. With her head down she didn't notice the young man walk into her.**

**What seemed like millions of papers went flying, Erin being her unsociable self tried desperately to catch as many of the stray papers as possible to prolong a start to conversation. As she bent down to grab a paper that was now settled by her feet, she noticed that the paper had information about a drug cartel. Great, its a police officer- that makes everything better, she thought.**

**Regardless of the boy she began reading it interested, before she could finish it was rudely yanked out of her hands. "Thank you, I do believe that was mine" the man said cruelly putting it on top of his file. "Sorry" she mumbled quietly, looking at her feet.**

**"****Fine," the man said and continued walking down the hall. Most people would have went on about there day after this, not Erin. He hadn't shouted at her or given her a disapproving look, he just dismissed her. She watched the back of his head walk down the hall, his dark brown curls bobbing slightly.**

**So Erin, being Erin, chased after him. **

**A/N- hey this is the first Sherlock/OC fanfic that I have written, sorry if its a bit long. I quite like this idea so I'll update as much as I can. Like, follow and review please it makes me update. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Erin and any other OC's that might come up, everything else belongs to the BBC and ACD. As far as I'm aware I came up with the plot, if it looks familiar to you please just tell me and don't sue. :)**


	2. You're a Consulting Detective

**"****Hey, you can't just do that" Erin yelled as she finally caught up to him.**

**He turned around and stared at her for a few seconds, she met his eyes. She figured most girls would swoon at his eyes or have some other sort of reaction, but Erin matched his hard gaze.**

**"****Yes I can. I just did." He turned around again, continuing in his path down the crowded hall. She let out a quick breath, she wasn't going to let him dismiss her. Slightly jogging down the hall she managed to keep up with his quick pace. She grabbed his upper arm and spun him round to face her.**

**"****No. You can't," Erin stated stubbornly, "You can't just keep going. You have to do something."**

**He rolled his eyes, realising that this young woman was relentless, "Like what?" he said exasperated.**

**Erin was slightly taken aback, she had thought he would just continue again, "Well like, tell me off, say 'I should look where I'm going' or 'go back to your room' or escort me personally to front desk to report me for something or other."**

**He was quick to reply "Well then 'look where you're going' and you should 'go back to your room' young lady, however, I don't think I need to escort you to front desk- you should know where it is after 9 years" he said mockingly as he 'told her off' and once again walked away.**

**She stared blankly at him for a few moments, stunned. Looking at the clock she saw she had exactly 1 hour 24 minutes and 33 seconds until a nurse came to check on her. Not wanting to go back to her room she decided her best option was to follow the man with the dark curls.**

**He had turned left so was probably going to the morgue, he could have been one of the med students there as they left an hour later than everyone else. Sprinting down the halls, banging into people saying "sorry" much too often she finally managed to catch up with him as he opened the doors to lab room 6.**

**When she too entered the room she walked over to where he was and sat down next to him, although he didn't seem to notice.**

**"****What'cha doing?" She asked casually, swinging on her seat.**

**He looked up and did a double take as he saw her now familiar face, "Oh, it's you. What do you want this time?"**

**"****How did you know I had been here for so long?" She asked quietly.**

**"****When you were walking. You looked completely comfortable. Sure you could just visit regularly, or be one of the many med students, but you have small plasters on your arm from where you have recently had several drips placed in your arm- so patient. You walked confidently and in place, most people walk like that only in their homes or other places they spend a lot of time, unless you're confident. Which if you don't mind me saying you clearly aren't. This means you have spent a lot of time here, from how comfortable you are I'd say a few years, some of the nurses and doctors we passed acknowledge you- that many professionals on that level means a large number of years which is roughly nine" He said smugly.**

**It would have been hard for most people to keep up, but Erin talked fast too sometimes without realising it so she managed to keep up with him. By the end of his deduction she was smiling, even if it was a bit intrusive it was phenomenal.**

**"****What else can you tell about me," Erin asked eagerly and leaned in closer to him.**

**He was clearly taken aback. "What", he choked out. "Tell me more" she said again.**

**"****Oh I'm Erin, by the way" she held out her hand for him to take.**

**"****Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." he grasped her hand and shook it.**

**"****Well, most patients who undergo treatment as long as you have usually have some form of cancer. When you ran to catch up with me you were slightly out of breath so I'd say lung cancer. Your hair has managed to grow out which means they haven't given you any chemo for at least a few months, but your back here and they haven't restarted treatment which means that you have been diagnosed terminal. **

**Your parents don't visit that often anymore. If they did they would most likely be here now, its the festive season after all and everybody is on holiday. Instead you are sitting in a lab with me to pass time so they don't visit, but you don't mind because you are an antisocial person. I know because when you ran into me earlier you didn't want to start a conversation.**

**You don't like being labelled as the sick one so you try to leave your room as much as possible. You want to be ordinary but clearly you aren't. I don't mean because you're sick but because you're still sitting here with a sociopath when most people by now would have walked away or told me to piss off"**

**Erin began to laugh, "Well, that. Brilliant. Amazing. Jesus." She said still with a smile on her face. "Really?," he asked quieter, not like his usual showy-offy way. All she did was nod aggressively.**

**"****Did I get anything wrong. I always get something wrong" he said shamefully.**

**"****Well, you were right about most things except its been here seven years, not nine. I was twelve when i first came here and I was pretty impressionable, as are all twelve year olds. Also I have a brain tumour," she gestured to the back of her head, "not lung cancer, I do have asthma though so I could understand your confusion. Still, it was amazing."**

**Sherlock smiled, nobody had ever complimented him on his deductions before apart from his mother, "So you're only nineteen?" he asked after a moment.**

**"****Yup what about you?" she replied, "twenty" he said as he looked back under the microscope.**

**"****So are you one of the med students?" she asked leaning over and picked up the paper she had been reading before.**

**"****No" he said slowly, hoping she wouldn't kick him out considering he technically wasn't allowed to be here.**

**"****Oh then what are you doing here?" she didn't seem to mind that he wasn't a med student, maybe she hadn't realised he wasn't allowed her yet. "Working", he said vaguely.**

**Erin looked down to the report on the drugs, a person had been killed and dropped in an alleyway when they hadn't payed the money. Not anything that interesting, but some of the suspects had no involvement with drugs. **

**"****I believe the drug dealer may have been framed by the victims parents." he said after he noticed Erin reading the sheet, he looked down and continued to work in silence. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, well it was for Erin at least, she decided to speak.**

**"****What're you doing" she nodded to the screen which began beeping**

**"****Looking at some bacteria that was left on the victims shoes, if it isn't a common bacteria then it rules out half of the murder suspects. The victims family owned a detergent factory, specializing in developing new bacteria for a stronger clean- if it isn't a common bacteria it will be his family's doing, if not it was the drug dealer." he didn't look up just swapped his petri dish and the beeping stopped.**

**"****So you're a police officer then" Erin guessed, why else would he be doing this.**

**"****No" Sherlock said slowly, wanting to avoid the question.**

**"****Then what do you do?" He must do something with crimes, maybe its a CIA thing, she thought.**

**"****I'm a… private detective" He said after a few moments of thought.**

**"****Oh that makes sense" She turned to look back at the screen, there was a lot of different images of bacteria and science stuff on it, she didn't know what it meant but she was still intrigued.**

**"****It does?" he said confused and turned to look at her, most people would think he had just escaped from the psychiatry ward.**

**"****Yeah. you seem like the type, you're all interesting and clever," she nodded to the work he was doing, "plus you could tell all those things about me with a look" Erin insisted.**

**"****Well I'm not private I also do work for Scotland Yard when they listen to me" He said quickly, looking back to the microscope so he didn't have to look at her when she started yelling at him for lying or something.**

**"****Ah, so you're a consulting detective, cool" she picked up another sheet and began reading it.**

**"****Consulting Detective?" he looked up again.**

**"****I dunno, I just gave it an easy name rather than just the long description you gave me, plus the police do go to private detectives, so then everyone consults you- consulting detective. It sounded interesting when I thought of it, and I thought it suited you, hope you don't mind" she said bashfully.**

**"****No, I like it" he said assuredly, smiling slightly.**

**Erin looked at the clock hanging opposite them, she had to leave now if she wanted to make it back before the nurse. She wanted to talk to Sherlock again.**

**"****I've gotta go now if I wanna make it back before the nurse." She stood up and turned back to face him at the door, "You should come up room 45, ward G, floor 3." **

**Sherlock watched as her hair swayed slightly as she walked down the hall, she had been the most interesting person he'd met in a while. He smiled and quickly stood up, the bacteria was uncommon, it was the victims parents. He packed up and raced through the halls on his way to tell the idiots at Scotland Yard his findings, if they would listen to him.**

**Erin smirked as she saw Sherlock race past her a few minutes later, she chuckled as she heard some yelling and the word 'incompetent' from around the corner he had turned down. She got in the lift, which smelt of pee as usual, and walked quickly back to her room just before the nurse came in. She was only here for three more days, she willed time to go faster.**

******A/N- hope you like this chapter, it was kinda hard to write Sherlock- particularly because he acts slightly different when he's younger and stuff. Tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who has already followed and favourite this story it means a lot and a special thanks to 'maraudersliveon412' for reviewing, I'll try to update as much as possible. Like, Follow and Review. **

******DISCLAIMER: I only own Erin and any other OC's that might come up, everything else belongs to the BBC and ACD. As far as I'm aware I came up with the plot, if it looks familiar to you please just tell me and don't sue. :)**

******Also, the picture in the cover isn't Erin, I couldn't find a picture that I thought looked like Erin so I just used a picture of the wonderful Carrie Fletcher, I don't own the picture.**


	3. Happy New Years

**Erin lay on the uncomfortable but familiar hospital bed with the scratchy sheets staring blankly at the was New Years Eve and she was being released today, well at midnight. She would have snuck out again but there were nurses swarming around outside her room putting up decorations for the party tonight, which would be completely boring.**

**After a few years of being here she knew how these parties always went, first people would awkwardly stand around bobbing to age old folk music. When the night progresses they get louder and more 'friendly' then at the end of the night everyone stands around to watch the countdown. Basically, hell on Earth. **

**Sherlock hadn't come to visit her, she didn't expect him to though, she thought he was probably just annoyed by her. She lazily plucked at the strings on the guitar that was lying on her stomach, she wanted to play but had no idea what she wanted to play.**

**A few hours later she was brought outside by one of the nurses for the party, the usually plain reception area was decorated with banners and tinsel wound around everywhere possible. Erin found a small alcove in the corner and tucked herself into the space where no one could see her. Time passed by too slowly for her liking, unfortunately, just before midnight one of the nurses had found her and ushered her into the crowd that was staring at the screen that showed thousands of people standing under big ben.**

**She sighed and made her way to the edge of the crowd not wanting to be caught in the middle of all the New Years Saliva Exchange. **

**"****Didn't think you'd be a party person." a deep voice sounded from behind her. She spun around to and came face to face with Sherlock.**

**"****Sherlock?" she exclaimed surprised that he was here, "Shouldn't you be with your family?" she scolded.**

**He scoffed, "Oh god no, they're boring" he said dismissively with a wave of his hand.**

**"****Oh and im so interesting?" she replied unbelievingly.**

**"****No, I came here to hang around with sweaty old men," he said sarcastically and gave her a smile.**

**"****Come on," he said and took her hand dragging her away, they ended up in an empty hall outside the mourge looking out the window as snow fell silently. They could hear distant cheering echoing down the halls, "Happy New Years, Sherlock." Erin said softly watching flecks of white dance around.**

**"****Happy New Years, Erin." he replied quietly. In silence they began to walk down the halls and ended up at one of the exits, Sherlock pushed open the doors letting in a gust of cold wind and walked out.**

**"****Hey, where are you going?" she called after him, clutching her jumper tighter to her body to keep warm.**

**"****Well, technically it's midnight now and you are free to go. So, lets leave", he turned around.**

**Erin sighed annoyed at herself as she began to follow him, "Aren't you cold" she questioned through chattering teeth, he was only wearing skinny jeans and a thin blazer and shirt.**

**"****A little," he admitted. Both their cheeks had gone slightly rosy from the biting cold. "You should invest in coat and scarf," she replied. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, it wouldn't be a bad thing.**

**When they reached the courtyard he stopped abruptly so Erin banged into him slightly, he took her hand and pulled her to him and they began swaying as snow fell around them.**

**"****What are you doing?" she whispered, looking up at him.**

**"****Well, it's New Years- people dance on New Years. Plus, I love dancing and haven't in a while. So" he trailed away embarrassed.**

**"****Well, this isn't dancing." She put her hand on his shoulder and began to make them dance around properly instead of a small sway. Sherlock smiled, thankful she hadn't been put off by his forwardness.**

**"****So what are your plans for this year?" Erin asked as Sherlock spun her round.**

**"****Probably ignoring my family for the next nine or so days" he said pulling her back to him.**

**"****Why?"**

**"****No reason." he looked away, avoiding her eyes.**

**"****Of course there's a reason," she said persistently. He gave her a look as if to say 'shush' but she continued to give him a look that said 'I'll find out eventually'.**

**He sighed giving in, "It's my birthday in six days and I want to avoid them."**

**"****Ah I see, understandable. My whole family comes over for my birthday- you never know how many i might have- well probably 20," strangely there wasn't an awkward silence, "You should come to mine."**

**Sherlock was stunned, nobody wanted to spend time with him willingly. Erin saw his confusion, "Well, I'm not gonna force you to do anything and you can escape to my house, we're friends after all."**

**Sherlock weighed his options and decided that he would go to hers. "Okay then. What about you?"**

**"****Hhm, what about me?" this time Erin was the one who was confused.**

**"****New Years Resolution" he said as if it was obvious.**

**"****Oh," she exclaimed as she caught on, "Probably get a flat or something, I hate living at home I get babied" Sherlock nodded as they danced round until the snow was thick.**

**"****As much as I love this, if I don't go inside now I will honestly die of hypothermia" Erin said, her voice slightly muffled from where she had placed her cheek on his shoulder. "Alright then" he said softly and pulled them over to the door they had come through before.**

**As the warmth hit Erin's face she realised how cold she actually was, even though Sherlock wasn't really affected, Sherlock took out his phone and checked the time 2:00am, they had been outside for almost two hours without coats, he took off his blazer and draped it over Erin and she smiled at the extra warmth it gave her.**

**They both began to walk down the hall, Erin's parents would be coming soon to pick her up so she had to get the small amount of stuff she had in her room, before they parted ways Erin turned to face him, "I'd better see you January 6th mister, then you can get your blazer back." with that she walked away leaving a stunned Sherlock stood at the exit of the hospital, he smiled and made his way home.**

******A/N- It was awkward writing this chapter, because dancing is supposed to be intimate and stuff and the snow was romantic (at least that was the aim) and I just can't write that stuff! I honestly don't know why I'm updating so much, I'm going back to school tomorrow so I might not update as much but I love writing this so I might continue updating as much as I am now I dunno! Favourite, Follow and Review ****__****please********.**

******DISCLAIMER: I only own Erin and any other OC's that might come up, everything else belongs to the BBC and ACD. As far as I'm aware I came up with the plot, if it looks familiar to you please just tell me and don't sue. :)**


	4. Happy Birthday!

**Erin was at home in her bedroom gently strumming a tune on her guitar. It was the sixth today, Sherlock's birthday. When the doorbell rang Erin raced down her steep stairs and flung open the door, pulling Sherlock inside and hugging him tightly.**

**"****You know it's only been about five days right?" he asked her chuckling at her antics.**

**"****Well I realised that you didn't have my address and I thought I wouldn't see you again. Speaking of which, how do you know where i live?" She said, still not breaking the hug.**

**"****I have connections." Sherlock responded vaguely.**

**After a few more moments they pulled apart and went upstairs to Erin's bedroom,**

**"****Now, I know you said you didn't like presents, but…," she pulled out a small green package, "I couldn't resist." She handed him the present and he gave her an 'are you serious' look, to which she nodded eagerly and motioned towards his present.**

**He sighed, giving in, and pulled out a dark blue wool scarf. "You should invest in a good scarf" she quoted herself as he held it up to examine it, "Thank you," he said sincerely and pecked her on the cheek. **

**"****Oh here's your blazer back," he put on his blazer and nodded his thanks. "So, any luck in finding your own place?," Sherlock asked her as they sat on her bed. She fell back with an exasperated sigh, "No".**

**He looked down at her face and smirked, "Well you're in luck," she opened her eyes in confusion, "I found an apartment and will be in need of a flatmate," he continued.**

**"****Are you serious!" she practically shouted, all he could do was nod in response and put his fingers in his ears as she began to shout out words such as 'this is amazing' 'your brilliant' 'thank you so much'. Before Sherlock could comprehend anything Erin had raced out of the room, she came back in a few minutes later and started throwing things into a bag.**

**"****They said I could go, to be honest I think they're glad to see me get out." They spent the next few hours packing up all her stuff and sorting out dates. Tomorrow Sherlock would come back and finish packing up all her stuff, it would take a week to get the paperwork sorted out and Sherlock would move in straight away, Erin about a week later on the 20th.**

**It was eight in the evening when they settled down each holding a mug of hot chocolate, Erin's mother had limited her tea intake, "Now what," he asked taking a small sip of his drink.**

**Erin looked around her room for inspiration but most of her stuff was packed, she knelt near her DVD basket (she had six shelves of DVD's but they had been packed) and pulled out her Doctor Who Tom Baker series which had some of her favourite episodes. She put it in the player and sat back on the bed with Sherlock, "What is this?" he asked lip curling in disgust. "Doctor Who," she exclaimed excitedly, "Now shut up." He didn't argue, he found himself rather interested, even though it was sometimes predictable there was always at least one small thing he didn't expect to happen.**

**"****What did you think," Erin asked playfully nudging his shoulder with hers, "It was okay," he answered honestly. She shook her head slightly at the word 'okay', "More like fucking fantastic," she mumbled. "I love Doctor Who, wish they hadn't cancelled it though," she said wistfully looking into the distance, "What are you looking at?" Sherlock asked after a moment. She shushed him and pressed her finger to his lips and kept looking at the ceiling, "I'm being dramatic," she whispered. He shook his head at her stupidity.**

**They watched a few more episodes before Sherlock had to go home, his older brother 'worries about him'. She walked him to the door, "See you tomorrow," she said into his shoulder as she pulled him into a hug, "See You tomorrow," he replied.**

**"****Happy Birthday"**

**"****No," he said sternly and pulled away.**

**"****Happy Birthday."**

**"****Erin"**

**He walked out the door and down the dark street, "Happy Birthday!" she yelled down the street after him, slamming the door shut before he could reply, she had won this battle.**

******A/N- hey sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really sick and I just went to sleep the second I got home. My original plan was to have them watch a 10th doctor episode and Erin comment on his hair and Sherlock get really confused, but then I realised that for them it's the year 2000 (the year I was born!) and that they hadn't released New Doctor Who yet, so this happened. Most of this was written at 10pm whilst tired and sick so sorry if it isn't as good as the other chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Favourite, Follow and Review!**

******DISCLAIMER: I only own Erin and any other OC's that might come up, everything else belongs to the BBC and ACD. As far as I'm aware I came up with the plot, if it looks familiar to you please just tell me and don't sue. :)**


	5. First Case

It was the 20th of January and Erin was bringing the last of her boxes upstairs into the flat, it was a decent size and was big enough for the two of them. It had dark pink wall paper in the living room but the rest of the flat had a grey-white colour. Most of the rooms were now crowded with all the boxes Erin had brought with her.

Sherlock had already unpacked most of his stuff into his room which was opposite Erin, together they managed to pile most of her boxes into her room. Deciding to take a break they made some tea and sat down in their chairs. Sherlock's was a leather chair and Erin's was a pink-red soft chair, on the way over Sherlock had mentioned that he had next to no furniture so Erin dragged him into a second hand shop and got some furniture, along with a large elegant looking mirror.

The living room was quite squashed, but that was to be expected from a cheap flat, but had a homey feel. There was a tv in the corner next to a small fireplace, the chairs facing forward about a meter and a half away from the television. Erin loved the large window that was to the side, the flat was near the top of the complex so they had a beautiful view of London.

On the breakfast bar lay a stuffed head of a moose or some creature, Erin quirked her eyebrow at Sherlock who just shrugged. When Erin began unpacking she pulled a pair of broken headphones out of a box and having no bin to put them in, placed it on the moose's head and nodded in approval.

The next few days were spent unpacking and rearranging everything so they could have the most room. Erin ended up with a futon pushed into the corner of her room with a window next to her, there was about seven shelves on the opposite wall filled with books and a cabinet of DVD's and videos. She had a small desk that had various drawings and story plans strewn about on it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Erin, I have a client. It's a basic domestic murder, wanna come check it out?" Sherlock asked through the door hopefully, he preferred to solve cases when he was with someone.

Erin slipped on her boots and opened her door, "Hells yeah!" she yelled running out the door ahead of him.

She was really only this enthusiastic because she hadn't been outside in five days and wanted to see Sherlock on a case, also if she wasn't going to be a doctor- she was gonna see cool stuff somehow.

When they arrived Sherlock took everything in, the scratches on the wall made by nails, the obvious signs of struggle, the look of his client- he refused to meet his gaze. It was a basic boyfriend kills girlfriend, boyfriend reports it hoping to eliminate him as a suspect.

"What do you think?" Sherlock asked Erin and she snapped her head up.

"What," she said feeling completely out of place all of a sudden.

"What do you see?" Sherlock gestured around the room.

Erin caught on and stared all around the room, "ummmmm,...signs of a struggle, aaahhhh…. scratches on the walls, sooo sheeee fought...back? Erm, there's a phone number crinkled in the victims coat. Sooo, eerrr, was jealous and….. suspected to beeeee….cheating, sooo...um...he...killed her?" Erin asked unsure of herself the entire time and went quiet for the last part.

Subconsciously, Sherlock stepped in front of Erin and in between her and . Sherlock was pleased with her deductions, even he hadn't noticed the number- _I must be slipping_ he thought. He had already called the police before he entered the crime scene.

backed into a corner denying the accusations, he tried to make a run for it just as the police came in. After they had both given the statements of what happened, they were free to go.

"Well done," Sherlock said quietly to her as they walked down the street, "Even I didn't notice the number."

Erin felt herself beginning to blush, she had thought that her deductions had been horrible, "I thought I could have done better," she admitted self consciously.

"No, it was good for a first deduction. Obviously there is still some rounding off to do, but you'll do just fine." He linked his arm with hers as they continued to walk home, they picked up some Chinese from a shop at the end of Baker Street, it was nearly 2am and was closing soon, and continued the next ten minute walk back to their flat.

**A/N- thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, for the guest who left a comment please keep reading I'm not gonna make this fanfic too short so you can keep reading to the end and just not read the really sad ones, also I may be an okay writer but I cannot write emotional death scenes :/ so don't worry too much. As you can see, not much in this chapter because I had no idea what to write. I put in some references to future Sherlock and John, I felt like I could add some backstory to them like Johns chair, the moose-thing and how Sherlock knew about the Chinese. Favourite, Follow and Review please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Erin and any other OC's that might come up, everything else belongs to the BBC and ACD. As far as I'm aware I came up with the plot, if it looks familiar to you please just tell me and don't sue. :)**


	6. Circus Starr

**Erin got the tickets in the door a week after she moved in with Sherlock. It was for Circus Starr, a circus that came to town every year and Erin got free tickets from the wish foundation every year. She hated it but her parents forced her to go, there were large groups of people, audience participation, and worst of all, clowns.**

**"****Hey Sherlock!" She yelled as she walked into the living room, Sherlock was sitting in his chair in his mind palace. "Sherlock" Erin said as she got close to his face, no reaction. Huffing Erin went to the kitchen and filled up a glass with water.**

**When she came back to the living room she prodded him in the face to make sure he wasn't just ignoring her, deciding he wasn't going to snap out of it anytime soon, she put the glass over his head and let it pour out onto his head. Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he jumped up and Erin started laughing loudly and nearly fell over. Sherlock seemed confused for a moment, then angry, but eventually he started laughing just as hard as Erin.**

**After a few minutes they calmed down, "Any particular reason as to why you poured water over me?" he asked as he brought a towel to his hair, "You were ignoring me, I've got tickets to the circus, wanna go. It's on tomorrow." Erin slightly pleaded, "Sure." He didn't really want to go but he didn't want to make Erin go on her own. She flung her arms around him, "I'm sorry in advance." she mumbled into his shoulder.**

**Sherlock hadn't known what she meant by 'I'm sorry in advance' until he got there. Everywhere they looked there were screaming children. The benches were uncomfortable, but worst of all was Nichola, the clown. He was extremely irritating and stupid. He came on stage at the wrong time and refused to leave, for some reason the audience awed and he got to stay, idiots. Later on, he came through the crowds in a emu suit and sprayed Sherlock and Erin with water.**

**There were some Chinese acrobats doing a routine which involved climbing ribbons, "They're probably killers," Erin whispered to Sherlock. He was slightly taken aback by this "What?!," Erin rolled her eyes, "Why else would they climb so well, everyone else in this show makes minor mistakes but not them." Sherlock gave her a look.**

**She sighed in defeat, "I've been coming here since I was twelve and it's always the same routines and they never slip or make a mistake. It just creeps me out, also my young mind loves to speculate." Sherlock shook his head slightly at her childishness.**

**When they left the tent they decided to walk round the park before they went home. They came across a fallen tree that had fallen across the iron gate and into the forest on the other side. Erin started to climb it and Sherlock soon followed, when they reached the end of the tree there was an eight foot drop to the floor that had smashed glass at the bottom. Not seeing anything interesting they climbed down to halfway up the tree.**

**Thankfully they were far enough away so that they couldn't hear all the three year olds, Erin began fiddling with her pocket knife and began to scratch at the dead tree. When she finished Sherlock looked down and saw, ****_Erin Lorgan and Sherlock Holmes, 30/01/00, hated the circus_****, he chuckled at what she wrote.**

**Erin leaned her head on Sherlock's shoulder and they watched the pink blossom leaves fall from the trees. "We should head back now," Erin said quietly not wanting to disturb their silence.**

**When they got back to their flat Sherlock groaned as he saw a rather chubby man sitting in Sherlock's chair, "Mycroft what are you doing here!" Sherlock shouted annoyed. "I am here, Sherlock, to meet your new…..friend. I believe." Mycroft held out his hand for Erin to shake, she just stared at his hand until he put it back down.**

**"****Who are you?" Erin questioned, with the slightest bit of distaste in her voice. "Mycroft Holmes." The man replied politely. "Nice to meet you. Will you be staying long?" she hoped he wasn't, he gave off weird vibes. Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play loudly, Mycroft's lip curled slightly in annoyance.**

**"****No, I was rather hoping to catch you alone . We shall see each other shortly," Mycroft turned to leave, Erin stood there slightly confused. Just before he reached the door Erin called after him, when he turned around he was handed a black umbrella with a wooden handle, "Take this with you, It's raining." Erin turned back and went to the living room.**

******A/N- I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't update in the past two days but I've been really busy and tired because of school. Circus Starr is actually a place I do go to every year, but I get tickets because my mum works for a charity. Me and my friend were talking about how the acrobats were scarily similar the to ones in the blind banker. I didn't know what to do for this chapter so I hope this is okay. I'm still gonna try and update once a day, but no promises- I will update at least twice a week though. Favourite, Follow and Review!**

******A/N2- I've just been having some technical problems trying to post this next chapter, I think they're fixed but if they haven't- there are chapter breaks when there is a scene change with a long underscore thing, and also there is a chance the whole thing will be in bold, its not meant to be. If it doesn't do that ignore this, if it does then I'm really sorry.**

******DISCLAIMER: I only own Erin and any other OC's that might come up, everything else belongs to the BBC and ACD. As far as I'm aware I came up with the plot, if it looks familiar to you please just tell me and don't sue. :)**


	7. Free Comic Book Day

**It was the first Saturday of the month and Erin's alarm went off at 5:00am. Today was annual free comic book day and if she wanted to get there early to get the best comics then she had to be up early. Somehow she had managed to convince Sherlock to tag along, and of course he chose today to be a normal person and sleep.**

**Erin slowly walked to the kitchen with zombie like movements and her eyes barely open, she was up too early, at least five hours early. She filled the kettle and watched as the water started to bubble, she poured two teas and made her way to Sherlock's room, she placed both mugs on his bedside table and looked down at the man.**

**Sherlock had promised he would wake Erin up by pouring water on her, but he was the one asleep so it was only fair. Tip-toeing to his wardrobe she quietly pulled out a water gun and sprayed it on his face.**

**He shot up in surprise only to realise what had happened, "You have to stop pouring water on me!" he yelled. Erin merely shrugged. She nodded to his cup of tea and left the room to get dressed.**

**There was a lot of kerfuffle getting to the comic book shop, first Sherlock couldn't find his blazer, Erin's shoes were missing, the taxi was late, there was loads of traffic, either way when they got there it was 9:30am and there was a massive queue of people looping round the shop.**

**surprisingly, it didn't take that long to get into the shop. Erin and Sherlock decided to split off to ensure maximum comic book grabbing, before they split Erin pulled Sherlock to her, "Don't forget," he cut her off, "I know, I know. Get as many marvel comics as you can". Erin had told him again and again in case he deleted it.**

**Erin got the Captain America shield face painted onto her cheek after she had grabbed her half, when they left they decided to go to a local café that was slightly hidden away, it was a start up business called Angelo's. They ordered chips which Erin fell in love with and ordered two more bowls for them to share.**

**After the food Erin and Sherlock walked aimlessly around the city, "I want to get lost," Erin said linking her arm with Sherlock's, "you always find the best places when you're lost, and you get to know the place better". they had been walking for about an hour, purposefully going down roads they hadn't before. eventually they ended up at a massive city library.**

**When they walked inside and out of the harsh London winds they were surprised by the amount of people there. altogether there was eight floors, Erin had been here once before on a trip with the hospital. Quickly she darted down the stairs to the lower basement, this was were the most books where, ranging from fiction to history to gay erotica. She had snuck off from her group and found her way here and had sat reading for hours.**

**she spent about half an hour finding a book, it was about a girl who was a detective and how the new guy detective she had to mentor was all cocky but eventually he falls in love with her and tries to win her over. **

**She was on chapter sixteen when a large shadow loomed over her book, she looked up and came face to face with Sherlock, "I was beginning to think you got lost" he said sternly even though he was mildly amused. "Sorry," she mumbled. Sherlock sighed and sat next to her, flicking through a book he had picked up, she glanced at the title, ****'****_47 fascinating things you didn't know about tobacco ash' _****, Erin chuckled, only Sherlock would read that book for fun.**

**It was almost eight when they got back and the sky was already dark, they emptied the comic bags on the table and Erin began sorting them into piles and sub sections. Sherlock didn't know what she was doing and just left her to it.**

**_marvel-_**

**_Captain America_**

**_Iron Man_**

**_Thor_**

**_Hulk_**

**_Avengers_**

**_Spider Man_**

**_X-men_**

**_DC-_**

**_Green Lantern_**

**_Superman_**

**_Batman_**

**_The Flash_**

**Erin checked off in her head, she had everything she wanted plus some other branded things that she had never heard of but looked slightly interesting. She picked up her Captain America pile and made her way to her chair.**

**__****SPOILERS FOR THE WINTER SOLDIER:**

**Sherlock was in his mind palace whilst Erin read her comics, both extremely tired but not wanting to sleep. Erin felt so sad reading the comics and what happened with Steve and Bucky, particularly when he became the winter soldier.**

**__****SPOILERS OVER**

**it was around one in the morning when Erin fell asleep, she didn't wake up until 4pm the next day.**

******A/N- hey I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated, I kept meaning to but time is too fast! I've seen Captain America and went to see the winter soldier within two days of each other (I did not prepare for these feels) and can I just say Sebastian Stan's Face, ermagerd! This chapter was slightly based on my weekend just gone because it was free comic book day, but unfortunately they didn't do stuffs like captain America, I did go to the library and found a book all about gay smut, which my friend read and declared 'just the same as bad fanfic' so... I wrote this in a rush because I really wanted to update so sorry it's not as good as it could be, Follow, Favourite and Review.**

******DISCLAIMER: I only own Erin and any other OC's that might come up, everything else belongs to the BBC and ACD. As far as I'm aware I came up with the plot, if it looks familiar to you please just tell me and don't sue. :)**


	8. Red Dress

**It was around three in the afternoon, it was a week before valentines day and Erin and Sherlock where going to avoid the outside until all the nonsense had worn off. Erin was scribbling new story ideas into a notebook she had bought last week. The phone began to ring and Erin reluctantly rose from her armchair to answer it.**

**"****Hello," why anyone would be calling was beyond her.**

**"****Oh sweetie, I'm so glad to hear you. How life alone, I hope that boy is fine with you," Erin rolled her eyes and resisted sighing out loud, "I was just calling because there's this valentines party for people with cancer and I've put your name down on the list, now it's on the Saturday night before valentine's day so it won't interrupt our plans." Erin felt pain because of how much her mother had just annoyed her.**

**"****Fine," Erin said through clenched teeth, "I'll go." and she hung up.**

**It was an hour before the party and Erin's mum had gotten her a dress, 'casual wear wont be appropriate'. The dress was a red one that Erin felt too tight in, she tried pulling it up slightly feeling as if it had shown too much cleavage but then pulled it down because it was too far up her legs. She sighed defeated, pulled her bag onto her shoulder and walked out of her room.**

**She walked through the small kitchen and saw Sherlock doing something, "What are you doing?" she asked slowly eying the substance in his hand, "It's an experiment," he said in a matter of fact tone. She nodded mockingly as if this was a perfectly normal explanation and walked through to the living room.**

**"****Why are you dressed like that?" Sherlock asked as he stepped out of the kitchen, "My mother is making me go to a boring party, what about you? Any fun plans for this ****_wonderful_****evening?" Erin asked sarcastically. "Nope" Sherlock sighed dramatically falling into his chair.**

**There was a beep outside, it was time to leave, Erin puffed out her cheeks, "Into battle," she sighed and skulked out the door. Sherlock smirked slightly at her exit, a few minutes later the door knocked, thinking it was Erin who had forgotten something he opened the door.**

**Instead stood a young woman of around 18, confused he squinted at the girl, ****_shaky hands- nervous, averting eye contact- taboo subject, badges-school girl_****, "What do you want?"**

**At the party Erin stood awkwardly near the buffet line, she had been here for almost an hour and it was hell. The music was outdated and would have been bad music back then any way. Some people had tried to make conversation with her but they had quickly walked off. There weren't actually many people here, even though everyone was in suits and dressed everybody looked out of their ailments. Erin decided that after fifteen more minutes it would be appropriate to leave, just as she began to walk towards the door her path was blocked.**

**"****I couldn't help but notice you were about to leave, but I couldn't let you do that without us talking" an American voice whispered. Erin looked upwards, there was a man with piercing blue eyes about 5"11 staring at her, she gulped and her eyes darted towards the door.**

**"****I'm Jeff," he said in a normal voice, Erin looked up and wanted nothing more than to run her hands through his light brown hair that had been styled into a quiff, "Erin" she said quickly after realising that she hadn't replied.**

**"****So, Erin, like to come to these things often?" he had now moved from blocking her exit but she still stayed, "No, not really, I hate it. I would much prefer to be in jeans and a loose shirt reading Marvel comics than here in some bloody tight dress" she expected him to walk away after that like all the others did, she was shocked when he just started laughing. **

**_Oh my god, that smile. Jesus why does this guy have to be attractive- this just makes it so much harder to leave! _****Erin thought. "Same really," he admitted. The two mindlessly chatted for the next half an hour, Erin learned that he was only here because his friend brought him, she hadn't even realised you could bring others otherwise she would have brought Sherlock. **

**"****Hey I know that this may seem a bit rushed considering we've known each other for half an hour, but, do you want to go on a date sometime?" he asked fumbling slightly, Erin had never been on a date before, she just nodded slightly which seemed to ease his nerves. Suddenly he perked up and was confident in himself again, "Great! I will see you on Valentines day," he said and winked, "What's your address?".**

**Erin quickly wrote down her address and number on a piece of paper and handed it to him, "I look forward to it," he whispered into her ear and walked off, leaving Erin stood there slightly shocked at what had just happened.**

******A/N- sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of tests at school which sucked :/ Not much in this chapter with Sherlock and Erin scenes, I feel like this chapter wasn't as good because seriously I had no clue what to do, I have a whole timeline of major events that happen but I need things to go in between them and it is SO. HARD! Anyway, Jeff in my mind is played by the very lovely Sebastian Stan (not that I'm obsessed or anything) but you can picture him how you want. I might not update for a bit because I have to write a tabloid and broadsheet for an English assessment and I cannot write either of those, so lots of revision for me, yaaaay. Follow, Favourite and Review pleeaaasssee!**

******A/N2- OH MY GOD I JUST REALISED THIS HASN'T BEEN POSTED! I have had this chapter written for ages but i forgot to post it which is why I haven't updated in a while, I am sooo sorry. (Also I got a level 7 on the test which is very surprising because at one point I compared my school to Nazi Germany)**

******DISCLAIMER: I only own Erin and any other OC's that might come up, everything else belongs to the BBC and ACD. As far as I'm aware I came up with the plot, if it looks familiar to you please just tell me and don't sue. :)**


	9. Love of the Loveless

It was Valentines Day, as you can expect people were out rushing to buy chocolates or other last minute gifts. Erin was at home looking through her entire wardrobe and hadn't come across anything that most people would consider 'date worthy'.

Erin had never gone on a date before, she'd always been at the hospital, no time for boys. True- there was the medical students, but for some reason they just didn't seem to be into the pale girl with a bald head from her treatment. Falling back onto her bed Erin let out a sigh, maybe she could ask Sherlock.

Slowly she pushed herself up off her bed and walked through to the kitchen. "Hey can you help me?" she questioned doubting that Sherlock would help. He looked up and his eyes met hers for a brief moment, "Sorry busy", Erin's shoulders slouched. "Well how long are you gonna be?" she whined slightly.

Sherlock not looking up mumbled something about a case and being a few days.

"A few DAYS?!" Erin screamed getting Sherlock's attention, "You said if you got a big case you'd tell me. I have a date with Jeff and i need your help picking an outfit,"

"Jeff? Who's Jeff?," He looked up, effectively cutting her off. Erin rolled her eyes and walked back to her room, she had been talking to Sherlock about him since she got back to the party. She had ranted about him going through all her stages of meeting someone new,

1. how attractive they were

2. how awkward she was

3. how they responded

4. oh crap they hate me

5. and I really like them

6. do I like them?

7. yes, but they probably hate me

8. 'I can't see them again'

9. 'I will but they have to call me'

10. 'what if he's a killer'

11. 'what if I die'

12. no he seems nice

She looked back at her room picking up a Captain America shirt, straight leg denim jeans, plain jacket and a purple beanie. She puffed out her cheeks and started to look for her red converse. Just as she was tying her shoelace there was a knock on the door.

Erin raced down, expecting it to be Jeff. However, when she pulled open the door, who was stood there but Mycroft Holmes- umbrella and all. Raising her eyebrow at him she stepped aside, "Going somewhere," he stated more than asked looking at her appearance, her cheeks flushed, "Um…. yeah, I'm going on a date?". To her slight displeasure Mycroft seemed genuinely surprised.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked putting the kettle on, "Just a check up" he replied finding that Sherlock had left. Mycroft took his tea graciously and sat down in Erin's chair, forcing her into Sherlock's. She had no idea how he found it so comfortable that he could sit down for hours on end.

Mycroft cleared his throat causing her to stop her fidgeting, "What's your business with my brother ."

"He's my friend and flatmate"

"That all?"

"No, actually we're fuck buddies too- just to relive stress you know, let me tell you your brothers a damn good shag" she replied quickly with a completely straight ace the whole time.

What worried Mycroft the most was he couldn't deduce anything about her lying, Erin saw his face and burst out in uncontrollable laughter for about five minutes.

"Sorry," she said wiping tears from her eyes from the tears that had spilt.

"Anyway," Mycroft continued unimpressed, "how would you feel about giving me some information, nothing you'd feel too uncomfortable with." Spy on Sherlock.

Erin thought about it, Sherlock probably knew Mycroft would ask. He did say nothing too uncomfortable- Erin decided that they needed the money and she could just tell Mycroft the mundane things, besides he probably had cameras everywhere anyway.

"Sure, we need the money- I'm sure Sherlock wouldn't mind." Before Mycroft could say anything more there was a knock on the door. "I trust you can let yourself out," Erin yelled to Mycroft as she went out the door.

"Hey," Erin said shyly to Jeff as she closed her door. Jeff gave her a broad smile that looked as if it could make flowers grow, he held out his arm and she linked her arm with his. "So where are we going?" she asked as they left the complex, Jeff smirked and pulled her ahead deciding not to tell her. "You look wonderful, by the way" he said as they were walking down the streets of London, "Thanks," she whispered looking down at her feet, "So do you." He was wearing a simple shirt and some jeans, she was suddenly glad that she didn't dress up too much.

When they got to their destination Erin was shocked to say the least when they stood in front of a KFC, honestly though she was pleased. she cracked a grin and they went forward and Jeff opened the door for them. "Yes madam, we would like two chicken burgers with sides of large fries and two cokes," Jeff grabbed lots of napkins and put them over the table as a cloth and pulled out a stool for her.

Jeff placed the food out on the table in front of them and pulled out a small electric candle and placed it between the two. Erin laughing at his antics, they fell into easy conversation about how nobody seems to understand when you're angry, or how when you rant and have too much saliva in your mouth. As much as Erin liked Jeff her mind kept wondering to Sherlock. He didn't tell her he was leaving or anything about the case.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jeff snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, "You know if I'm that uninteresting you can just shut me up," he joked, she smiled, "It's not that, it's nothing, just my flatmate." Jeff wasn't stupid, he knew that even though they clicked and got on great they probably wouldn't get any further than just friends.

"Come on," Jeff said pulling her up, and out of the KFC. "I know you're not interested in me," he put his hand up when she went to protest, " we are good as friends, but that's all it's gonna be, besides you like your flatmate more than me, see ya around Er," he yelled walking away. He was disappointed that it hadn't worked out, but he knew what her situation was and didn't want to stand in the way of her happiness, she had less than a year after all.

Erin watched Jeff walk away down the street, sighing she walked into the flat and was surprised to see Sherlock there, "What are you doing here, don't you have a case?" she asked to tired from her failed date to care, "What? No! I solved that yesterday," he said dismissively. This angered Erin as she knew he could have helped her before, "Then where did you go for a while before?" she asked trying to level her voice. Sherlock smirked,

"Well, . Would you do me the honour of going to see the X-men film this fine evening?" Erin freaked out, she loved the X-men comics and was dying to see the film. "Oh god yes!" she screamed and jumped up to hug him. Sherlock hugged her back for a few seconds before they let go of each other.

After the movie Erin was experiencing major feels, she was jumping up and down as they walked through the streets of London with an amused Sherlock by her side, "But it was just sooo amazing!". They still had a few streets left to walk once Erin had calmed down, "Oh! I forgot to tell you, Mycroft came round after you left," Sherlock showed his obvious distaste," anyway, he asked if I wanted money, and we need it so I said yes to 'spying' on you- figured we could split the fee. Besides, I can just say that you drink tea and go to your mind palace a lot, also I'm fairly sure he has cameras everywhere anyway" Sherlock nodded not really caring.

When they got back both of them went to change into their pyjamas and watched some late night TV, at 1am Erin decided she had to go to bed. They both stood up and turned everything off.

"Thanks for a great night Sherlock," she whispered hugging him, he hugged her back tightly. Erin faced him and kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes with her arms still around his neck, gently she pressed her lips against his. Sherlock was shocked for a few seconds before responding to the kiss. It was slightly awkward considering neither of them had kissed anyone before. When they pulled away they stood awkwardly for a few seconds outside their bedroom doors.

"Night!" Erin said breaking the silence.

"Right! good night!" he responded over enthusiastically clapping his hands together. Erin pursed her lips and spun around quickly entering her room and closing the door, Sherlock doing the same, hoping that for some reason the door would protect her from the awkwardness. She couldn't believe it, she just kissed her best friend. Maybe Jeff was right. Erin went to sleep slightly confused but still extremely excited.

**A/N- OH MY GOG I AM SO SORRY I have no idea why I haven't updated in like a month, I think it has something to do with the fact that when I say I will do so much writing in a certain amount of time then I just don't do it. I've been procrastinating but i also got a load of school work so I've been quite busy lately. Do you guys wanna meet Jeff again, I think he's cool (as a friend), tell me what you think! I am so sorry the last scene is so awkward I literally cannot write romance scenes, or long conversations people might have without it turning into a complete rant. anyway as always, Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Erin and any other OC's that might come up, everything else belongs to the BBC and ACD. As far as I'm aware I came up with the plot, if it looks familiar to you please just tell me and don't sue. :)**


End file.
